25 days of Fanfiction: I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claws
by xBlackTigerx
Summary: Part of my 25 days of Fanfiction. While watching Siri and Eirik for Hiccup, Ashter finds out what the kids saw while trying to catch Santa with their gifts.


_**Okay here is another part of my '25 Days of Fanfiction' The others are my Invader Zim and more to come. **_

_**I do not own 'How to train your Dragon' but I do own 'Siri' and 'Eirik'**_

_**I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause**_

Ashter was watch over the Haddock children as, Toothless and Hiccup has gone out to pick her parents up from the airport and get some last minute things. Surprisingly there were stores open on Christmas, go figure. Looking up from playing with her toys Siri looked at her uncle before going over to him. "Uncle Ashter?" she asked making the blond male look at the child that look so much like her mother, but held the toxic eyes of her father.

"Yes, Siri, what is it?" he asked her wondering what the little girl could want. Noticing his sister had stopped playing he moved to join her. Eirik looked up at his sister and Uncle wondering what is going on. "Um Uncle Ashter, do you believe in Santa Clause?" Siri asked surprising her uncle but making him smile. "Of course sweetheart, why do you ask?" he asked as he picked the little girl up and sat her on his knee while she held a stuffed toy dragon. "Well...cause I have a secret." she said in a whisper but Eirik heard her anyway, he had some how inherited his father unnatural super hearing along with his looks. "Hey! Now fair its our secret, Siri!" He said getting mad and pouting. Siri looked at her brother and stuck her tongue out at him, "well I want to tell Uncle Ashter." Siri said crossing her arms. "That's not fair! Its my secret too! We saw them together!" Eirik shouted as the two got into an argument.

Ashter sighed, trying to find a way to get the two to stop fighting when something they said clicked. "Wait, wait,...wait!" he shouted getting the twins to quiet down and look at him surprised. Sighing Ashter looked at the two. "Look I'm sorry for yelling, but I want to know what you mean by 'you saw them.'" Ashter said becoming very concerned. Had someone had been in his friend's home and the twins saw something they shouldn't have?

The twins looked at each other before Eirik sighed and nodded. Doing a small cheer Siri looked at her uncle and eagerly told him, "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause!" Wait...what? Ashter must have heard his niece wrong. "I'm sorry, Siri, I must have heard you wrong. Did you say you saw your mother..was kissing Santa Clause." Ashter asked shaking his head before looking at the twins.

Eirik nodded his head his eyes wide. "Yeah we did! Last night we were waiting for Santa to come. When we were sure we heard something, me and Siri snuck out of our rooms and we snuck down stairs." Eiriks said seeming excited about telling the tale now with his sister. Ashter momentarily wondered if he really wanted to hear this story. "So you went down stairs and then what happened."

Siri took over the next part as she explained, "Well, we were hoping to catch Santa leaving us presents under the tree, but instead we found him under the Mistletoe with Mommy!" Siri looked so excited as she said that that Ashter questioned how careful the two were around the kids. "So you saw your Mother kissing...Santa?" He said like he still couldn't believe what he was being told. "Yeah and it was gross!" Eirik said pulling a face sticking his tongue out making Ashter chuckle. "Okay then what happened?" The blond asked wondering how much the twins saw of their parents. He would need to tell Hiccup this so next time they would be more careful.

"well we couldn't hear what they were saying cause we didn't want to get caught," She said as she looked at him, "But then mommy started to tickle Santa, right under his snowy beard!" Ashter suppressed a shudder. That was something he could have done without visualizing. "I wanted to tell Daddy, but Siri said Dad would get really mad." Eirik said as he looked at his uncle. Ashter knew that Toothless could be on the protective side when it came to his wife, but he doubt he would be in this situation. "Yeah, we didn't need Daddy to hurt Santa!" Siri said as Ashter tried not to laugh. "You wont tell Daddy will you?" Eiri asked a bit nervous that Ashter would tell their father and their Daddy would get mad.

Ashter smiled at how cute the two were with this and smiled at them and nodded placing a hand over his heart. "I promise, your secret is safe with me." he told them as they both held out their pinkie's to him. "Pinkie promise?" they both asked the same time. Ashter just smiled and chuckled as he looped his bigger pinkie finger with their two. "Pinkie promise." he told them smiling at the two beaming smiles he got from his niece and nephew.

Just as things started to calm down after the interesting story, the front door opened and not a moment later Stoic and Valka entered the living room. "_Bestefar, Bestemor!_" the twins shouted as they ran to their grandparents and hugging them tightly. Smiling Ashter stood up and made his way over to Hiccup and Toothless who were still at the front door. "I hope they weren't too much trouble." Hiccup said as Toothless chuckled smirking at his wife making sure his fangs showed. "If they are anything like us, darling, then trouble is probably all he had." Toothless said earning a small smack to the arm from his wife making his laugh more. Hiccup glared at Toothless till Ashter cleared his throat. "Actually that's what I want to talk to you about. Not sure if you know this, but your kids caught you both last night." Ashter said making the two look at him a bit confused at what he meant till it clicked. Hiccups face went bright red making the freckles on her face show more, while Toothless barked out a laugh earning a punch in the arm from his wife. "Toothless that is not funny!" Hiccup hissed at him her forest green eyes shinning with embarrassment and annoyance from her husband. "Aw but sweetheart, they saw their Mommy kissing Santa Clause." Toothless said grinning wolfishly at his wife as he quickly ducked another smack from his wife as he dogged her laughing heading to the living room. Hiccup grumbled still blushing bright red as she followed her childish husband.

Ashter could do nothing but chuckle as he followed after the two. "Maybe next year Mommy will be more careful before she kisses Santa Clause." Aster said to himself but Hiccup still heard and covered her face with her hands with a groan as she entered the living room where her family was. Ashter could do nothing but smile and chuckle shaking his head following her and joining them on the celebrations.


End file.
